1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to processing transactions in the insurance industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer implemented systems and methods for estimation of liability for an accident on a premises.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical premises accident claims organization may face a number of challenges in processing claims. Some of these challenges may include assessment of liability, threat of litigation, and experience level of claims adjusters. A premises accident claims organization may add value to the liability assessment process in a number of ways that represent an opportunity to produce a solution that enhances the liability assessment process and the effectiveness of the adjuster.
Assessment of liability is one important challenge facing a claims organization. It is believed that a large percentage of premises accident claims may be assessed at 100% liability against the insured when the claimant may actually share in the fault. While it may be difficult to pinpoint exact reasons for this practice among claims adjusters, several likely factors influencing the tendency to assess 100% liability against the insured include: ineffective negotiation, large case loads, inadequate time to effectively assess liability, and a desire to settle claims quickly to avoid litigation.
In general, claimants tend to have a litigious nature. In addition, claimant counsel may typically be present during negotiations. Therefore, claims adjusters may need to rigorously investigate the characteristics of the premises accident scene, the duties of the insured, and the contributing actions of the claimant before assessing liability.
The experience level of claims adjusters is typically low due to a lack of longevity in the position. Over the years, a dramatic shortening of the training regimen for most new claims adjusters has tended to make the claims adjuster less effective than his or her predecessor. In addition, the lack of experienced claims adjusters to advise and teach the newcomers worsens the situation. New claims adjusters may not be as knowledgeable in claims adjusting practices and the laws of their jurisdiction as are the senior claims adjusters. Consequently, claims adjusters may make “best guess” assessments. A lack of trained and experienced claims adjusters may tend to produce an inadequate and/or inequitable assessment process.